The invention is based on a priority application EP 01440391.9 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
With the invention described below a method for receiving a message signal, in particular a radio signal, is described, and also a receiver operating according to the method, a therewith equipped receiving device and a therewith equipped message transmission system.